


The Reward

by trirocksalt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trirocksalt/pseuds/trirocksalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Reward<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Characters: JYJ - Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu<br/>Summary: Junsu was often shy when it came to anything sexual, particularly if it was in public. When his hyungs tried to bribe him into attending a burlesque show, he was extremely hesitant - that is, until he heard that there would be a reward for his efforts. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward

“Junsu-yah, you can’t say that this wouldn’t be a good time!” exclaimed Jaejoong as he presented a small pamphlet to Junsu who stared at the contents of it in complete awe. 

“There is no way I am going to this, hyung!” Junsu stated firmly with pink cheeks, pushing the paper away from him. He could almost feel Yoochun roll his eyes at him from across the room where he sat on the sofa with his laptop. 

“Seriously? You can get crazy in bed with us but can’t go to a burlesque show in a theatre where there will be a hundred people watching it with you?” Yoochun asked with a hint of defiance, arching his eyebrow. This elicited a frown from Junsu and a nod from Jaejoong who agreed, “Yoochun has a point.” 

Junsu growled, “Shut up, you guys. That’s a completely different-“ 

“How is a burlesque show any different?” Yoochun interjected while placing his laptop on the other cushion of the sofa and coming to a stand to join the other two. The youngest just stared at them incredulously as Yoochun continued, “It’s practically the same thing. Both are still a form of performance and entertainment.”

Another small growl came from Junsu, “But one of them is public! Like, actually stripping on stage where thousands of eyes are staring. Even if it’s not me up there doing the stripping, it’s still really embarrassing!” 

This was his relationship with his hyungs. Together, they came up with all these so-called brilliant ideas to enhance their sex life then came to him to bully him into doing them with them. Usually, they won, but the rewards were always worth the bullying. They had been doing this since their early days with JYJ, finding solace and comfort in each other’s company after leaving their previous company. Even though some of the ideas they came up with were completely ridiculous, Junsu found a sense of safety and pride in doing these things with his hyungs. The two of them always kept him safe and warm, and the three of them together were quite the team, in and out of the bedroom.

It was Jaejoong’s turn to roll his eyes at his dongsaeng this time as he enclosed on the space around Junsu to lightly wrap his hand around the smaller man’s wrist, “Come on, Junsu. It will be fun and we will be on either side of you, making sure you’re comfortable.” His voice came out in a somewhat greasy, seductive tone and it made Junsu shiver slightly. Jaejoong knew exactly how to talk him into doing things he didn’t want to do and he was going to use that to his advantage.

Yoochun picked up on this, a smirk on his lips and he came to the other side of Junsu to whisper in the ear hidden behind a tuff of flat blonde hair, “We’ll give you a really nice reward when we get home if you do this for us, Su.”

They were never specific on the reward which was what usually drove Junsu into agreeing with whatever it was that his hyungs wanted him to do. The curiosity almost always killed the cat in these scenarios. Shaking his head with a defeated sigh, Junsu murmured downwards to the ground, “Fine, fine. But the reward better be worth it.” Almost instantly, both Jaejoong and Yoochun flew off him in an excited flurry. 

“You know it will be!” Jaejoong said matter-of-factly as he followed Yoochun to his abandoned laptop. Together, they searched for the website where they had to buy the tickets and paid for admission for the three of them. The show was booked for the next day and Jaejoong could only smile proudly at Yoochun for their accomplishment, who also returned the same smile to him. Junsu continued to watch them, still shaking his head but he couldn’t hide the smile that formed on his lips because despite their spontaneity and ridiculous ideas, he loved them all through it.

~~

For the entire day proceeding to the burlesque show, Junsu tried his best to not dread what he was about to see with his hyungs. All through his day of practicing for his Elisabeth musical, he found himself scattered and taking more water breaks then normal. Most of the ideas they came up with didn’t really rattle him that much, but for some reason, this one really resonated with him throughout his entire day. So when it was time to go home, he felt very grateful. 

Entering his townhouse, Junsu tossed his keys on the stand that was by the door and slipped off his shoes. He escaped to the bathroom immediately to take a quick shower before the show - it was going to be necessary since most of the rewards he received were related to sex and he had the tendency to sweat a lot. Besides, sweatpants weren’t appropriate for going out to a show anyway. 

After his shower, he went to his room and pulled aside a set of clean clothes to change in to. He settled with a grey button up shirt overtop of a white wife beater, all of which was underneath a black jacket with large popped grey and black collars cascading down his chest. He slid on a pair of dark washed blue jeans and black socks, then wrapped a watch around his left wrist and accessorized his ears with small diamond studs. His hair was styled in an upwards pompadour, the fullest part leaning slightly to the left while the shaved sides remained untouched. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, Junsu left his room while examining his cell phone that had a joined conversation with Yoochun and Jaejoong up on the screen. He had left it abandoned during his drive home so there were a few messages he hadn’t read yet. His thumb pressed it open and he read the messages.

4:47pm Jaejoongie: “Don’t forget that the show starts at 7pm, so we need to be there by 6:30 at the latest! I’m just getting into the shower now.”

5:31pm Jaejoongie: “Just finished showering. It was lonely without my dongsaengs!”

5:33pm Chunnie: “I’ll see you guys at the theatre. Have to stop for gas.”

5:58pm Jaejoongie: “I’m leaving now! See you soon my lovers!”

A small smile was on his lips as he typed a message in return to his hyungs as he slipped on a pair of dark grey dress shoes.

6:00pm Me: “You guys better be real about giving me a good reward for this! Just leaving now.”

It seemed time had passed way too quickly when Junsu parked in the basement of the theatre and he gave a sigh to the steering wheel before he left the vehicle. There was a private entrance for celebrities and VIP guests that kept them separate from the public eye which took him to the main hall where admission was. As soon as he was in the main entrance, he looked around for his hyungs, only to find them both at the bar taking in a drink before the show.

Yoochun was sporting a clean white button up shirt that was tucked into almost black jeans that rolled up slightly at the bottom, showing off his bare ankles. He wore no socks in his dark brown loafers, his short hair was styled up slightly at the front and flat on the sides and across his face was a pair of thick rimmed black glasses. His left wrist had a small charm-like bracelet around it that jingled slightly each time he lifted his drink to take a sip. 

Jaejoong, on the other hand, pulled off a more simple look. His hair was down and styled, yet somehow it looked natural but Junsu knew he probably tried really hard to make it look that way. His ear piercings that peeked through a few strands of hair that laid in tuffs on the side of his head twinkled slightly from the bar light that was above him. He wore a black and white stripped shirt with a deep v-neck hole that showed off the beginnings of his chest where his tattoos poked out and sleeves that cut off at the elbow. A long silver necklace cascaded down his front, connecting to his ripped blue jeans that were covered by black boots near the bottom. 

They both looked simply strapping and it made Junsu so nervous and so excited at the same time.

Jaejoong had seen Junsu from across the room while he took a sip of his alcoholic beverage. How couldn’t he? The man looked drop dead gorgeous and so, so sexy. He gestured for him to come over to them, a wide smile spread across his face, “You ready for this, Junsu-yah?” He asked with an amused tone to his voice and he received a sigh from the younger man. 

“As ready as I could be, I guess.” Junsu shrugged, eyeing up the other two with a curious glint in his eye. He lifted his left arm to glance at his watch for the time, “It’s 6:20, so they should be letting people in now,” then looked over his shoulder to confirm that the chauffeurs were letting people into the theatre. 

“Excellent!” Yoochun beamed and pushed off the stool after having downed the last of his drink. He adjusted his glasses to sit more firmly on his face while he smirked to his two friends. “Shall we?” 

With a nod from Jaejoong and a reluctant smile from Junsu, the trio entered the theatre and found their seats. Junsu was placed in the middle seat between the two of them (and he knew the reason) with Jaejoong on his right and Yoochun on his left. They sat quietly in the dimmed light, murmurs heard all around them as seat began to fill up. Once in a while, Yoochun would make small talk about something completely unrelated to the burlesque, like about his work or the traffic on the way there to which Jaejoong would excitedly chime in with his own stories. It was only when the loud sound of the symphony below the stage boomed out that all the whispers fell silent and their conversation dried up. Junsu felt the nervousness boil in his chest and he gripped the arm rests slightly as the theatre darkened around them. 

The music played and performers dressed in sexy, expensive lingerie and other costumes filled the stage. Their voices rang out into the atmosphere and Junsu could have sworn he saw a smirk on Jaejoong’s face when the lights flashed all around him. At odd times during the show, a hand would land on his leg and trail toward his groin, sometimes even grabbing at it, or a slight nibble would be placed on his ear lobe, both of which made him shift and shiver in his seat. Occasionally, he would look at one of his hyungs only to see that they weren’t watching the performance but rather his expressions to what they were doing to him. 

It had to be the most uncomfortable performance he had ever been to. And he loved every minute of it.

As the show came to an end, Yoochun cleared his throat innocently as he stood and Junsu knew he was pretending to act as though he hadn’t just molested him through the entire show. They filed out into the hall and down to the parking lot without much conversation to which Junsu was grateful for. He just didn’t know how to process all the breasts he had just seen!

“Well, that was a good show. Back to my apartment?” Jaejoong said suddenly as he veered off slightly to go to his car, keys in his hand. Yoochun stopped in his tracks and turned to face the eldest hyung who continued, “I have the most space and I don’t have my parents nearby.” 

Yoochun considered this and nodded. He lived with his mother and little brother, so his flat wouldn’t be a good place to return to due to the lack of privacy. Junsu lived separately from his parents, but they were in the same lot as his townhouse and there were a lot of windows. Not ideal. Jaejoong’s penthouse suite was secluded, private, and there was plenty of room to mess around. All they had to worry about was Jiji who sometimes leaped on the bed in the middle of a session, which could be prevented by a closed door. “Meet you there.” Yoochun replied simply as he wandered to his car and entered it. 

There wasn’t much debate beyond this so Junsu went with it. He got in his car and started it up, adjusted his seat and drove off behind Yoochun’s car that followed Jaejoong. It was a short distance from the theatre to where Jaejoong’s place was, only about fifteen minutes before they were there. The guards at the gate had seen the other two so often that they were given permission to park where they wanted so their cars were parked on either side of Jaejoong’s. 

The three of them entered the massive suite which was lightly dimmed from the stove light in the kitchen down the hall. Jaejoong hung his keys up on the key ring that was suspended on the wall, pulled off his shoes and meandered down the hall into the living room. Yoochun followed silently, landing on the sofa with a contented sigh as Jaejoong went around and turned on the lights. Junsu perched on the arm of the sofa, sloughed off his jacket and laid it behind him. 

Jaejoong picked a large bottle of some fancy alcohol he received from a fan from the liquor wall behind them, filled two wine glasses three quarters of the way and gestured one to Yoochun since Junsu didn’t like to drink. He then sat down opposite of them, a mischievous smile on his lips. “So, what do you think, Chunnie? Does Junsu deserve his reward?” 

“Hm,” Yoochun lulled as he swished the alcohol back and forth inside the glass. “I think he was a good boy tonight. I didn’t catch him staring too long at all the breasts.” He smirked, taking back a large gulp of liquid.

Junsu stared at them in amazement, his arms folded across his chest, “You’ve got to be kidding me! This was a test?”

A hearty laugh escaped Jaejoong’s throat as he threw himself back into the sofa, “Well, you’re so busy these days with your concerts and musicals. We have to make sure that you still want us.” The tone that came from him was almost childish, paired with a soft pout that made Junsu roll his eyes. 

“Oh, come on. You know I don’t like women. Of course I still want you guys.” He said defensively. 

“It’s hard for your hyungs, you know,” Yoochun started, “With all the kiss scenes you get in your musicals. Even one with a man!” There was a hint of jealousy in his voice that Junsu picked up instantly. His hyungs were a little possessive over him and he guessed that they didn’t take his kiss with another man too lightly. 

Junsu nodded in understanding, “I see what this is about then. You both think I’m going to run off with my coworker and abandon you?” This statement earned him an even bigger pout from Jaejoong and a huff from Yoochun as he sipped back another large gulp of alcohol. Junsu couldn’t help but smile at this and he sat more forward, his elbows leaned onto his knees. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

Jaejoong spoke firmly, possessively, just then, “After tonight’s reward, you won’t be able to go anywhere anyways.” It made Junsu shiver.

“Okay, so tell me what it is,” Junsu inquired to which Yoochun interjected, “Let us show you instead.” 

The eldest man chugged back the entire contents of his glass in one go then stood, a confident smirk spread across his face that had replaced his pout. Yoochun stood next, abandoning his glass on the coffee table as he approached Junsu and extended his hand for him to take. Junsu took it and followed his hyungs down the hall to the bedroom. 

As they entered the room, Jaejoong dimmed the lights to create a more romantic atmosphere then closed the door behind them. Just as it always was, the bedroom was clean and organized, but each person in that room knew exactly where all the goodies were. Jaejoong knelt down under the bed and pulled out a medium sized suitcase that, once it was unzipped, contained a variety of toys. From ropes to cock rings, Jaejoong had it all. 

Yoochun, who had sat on the edge of the bed, peered inside the suitcase and plucked at a few items. “We haven’t used the ropes in a while. Or the blindfold.” Junsu wandered to the other side of the bed as his hyungs selected the items they would be using. It wasn’t often that he got to pick, which was fine with him since he was more shy about using them. “Junsu, lay on the bed.” He heard Yoochun call from within the suitcase and he obeyed. He laid himself out in the centre of the bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling until they were ready.

The suitcase was zipped closed and the selected items were placed on the floor beside the bed so he couldn’t see what they chose. Jaejoong slithered up on Junsu’s left side and his hand began to draw lazy circles on his chest. This caused his heart to speed up a little against his ribcage that warmed his body. Yoochun came up on the other side, a long rope in his hands and a smirk on his face. He took Junsu’s right hand first, tying it up with the rope around the bed frame, then his leg and soon he was completely tied down. He knew exactly how tight it needed to be and when he was finished, Yoochun stood proudly as he observed their spread out Su. Jaejoong moved a little to the centre so he could see and a small groan came out, “He looks perfect, Chunnie,” to which Junsu just blushed shyly. 

Yoochun reached over the side of the bed and pulled up a blindfold that he began to put over Junsu’s eyes tight enough that he couldn’t see and wouldn’t squish his nose. Junsu was now completely vulnerable and at his hyung’s disposal. The very thought made him shiver against the ropes which held him down tight on the bed. 

There was some rustling noises around Junsu as his hyungs prepared for whatever was to be bestowed upon him before he had what felt like Jaejoong’s lips kissing him. It was slightly rough and smelled of alcohol, but he returned it while hands undid the buttons of his dress shirt and lifted the wife beater underneath. Fingers lingered along the sensitive skin of his stomach and sides and they moved up and down which caused more shivering sensations to ripple through him.

“Ahh..” Junsu breathed against the lips that were kissing him and he heard the low chuckle of Yoochun some distance away. “That feels nice.” 

Yoochun smirked slightly as he leaned down and flicked his tongue across a nipple, making it taunt. This caused Junsu’s back to arch a little but Jaejoong pushed his body down and sucked softly on Junsu’s neck. Another sigh came from him. 

Fingers and tender kisses danced all over his upper body and Junsu writhed in response, his mind going for a spin just by these simple movements. It excited all the participants, Yoochun already having stripped himself of his jeans and shirt and Jaejoong was beginning to pull at his shirt as well. 

“He’s so hot, Chunnie,” Jaejoong growled out. 

Yoochun nodded in agreement, lightly pinching one of Junsu’s nipples to receive a groan. He licked his lips, “I know. Makes me want to spread him open right now.”

“You know I can still hear you, right?” Junsu stated calmly, a playful smile on his lips below the blindfold. 

A chuckle was heard from Jaejoong, but nothing was said as he leaned down to the small line of hair that lingered above Junsu’s belt. His tongue slipped out and lightly licked along his hips, up around his belly button and down to where his jeans sat. A soft moan escaped Junsu as he wriggled a little underneath the gentle pleasure and this pleased Jaejoong more then he would have cared to admit. His hands came around the belt buckle and unclasped it, loosening the pressure that was so obvious there which was made known by the rising bulge in Junsu’s pants. He only lowered them a little bit so he could take the time to place little kisses inch by inch along the soft skin there. 

Junsu huffed impatiently, “You’re such a tease. Take them off.” 

Yoochun tut-tutted at his dongsaeng’s impatience and so he turned and exchanged a look with Jaejoong. Both of them lifted off Junsu which made the latter squirm and whine in protest. 

“Who makes the demands around here?” Yoochun asked firmly to which Junsu pouted in response and mumbled something about his hyungs being in charge. “Exactly. You start making demands, there won’t be any lovings for you.” After a nod from Junsu, they returned to their original positions. Jaejoong continued to slowly pull the jeans off inch by inch with kisses and Yoochun started licking one nipple and pinching the other. 

Junsu groaned at his hyungs teasings as the pressure in his jeans increased with each action that was placed on him. A breath of relief came out of his lungs as Jaejoong finally pulled the pants down to his ankles where they sat against the ropes. He did the same with his briefs and when his manhood was revealed, all the actions stopped. He knew his hyungs were staring at his member and he blushed at the thought, “Is there something wrong?”

Jaejoong gaped at the sight before him. There was Junsu’s cock, standing straight up, perfectly poised and ready for attention. “Wrong? Never. You look so…amazing…” Yoochun simply breathed heavily at such a sight, his mouth agape. Their dongsaeng never ceased to amaze them with how sexy he looked all sprawled out on Jaejoong’s sheets.

“I see…” Junsu whispered as more heat filled his cheeks. He bit his lip and shifted his body slightly against the blankets underneath him, the soft silk nice against his bare skin. He felt the strong gaze of his two bandmates as if it were a hot laser boring through him. He was a display for them and it made him nervous and exhilarated all at once. 

The three of them sat in silence for the moment before Yoochun made the first move. The two hyungs switched places so Yoochun could have access to the pulsing manhood between Junsu’s legs. A slow breath brushed passed his lips as he knelt over the member, lips parted. He held them there in suspense, his breath teasing the man below him. Finally, his lips landed on the tip of the cock and slid downwards, the length enveloped by his moist, warm mouth. A moan elicited from Junsu by this action alone and it was silenced by a firm kiss on his lips from Jaejoong. Yoochun’s tongue lathered the shaft as he went down to the bottom of it and he sucked at the saliva he just created. 

Junsu’s eyes lolled back underneath the blindfold and he tried to not buck his hips from the pleasure. He was being silenced by the kisses and slight pinches on his nipples from Jaejoong and it drove him crazy. He moaned into Jaejoong’s mouth which allowed the other more room to shove his tongue deep within his mouth. Slowly, Junsu was becoming a hot mess.

Jaejoong parted from the kiss to get a look at the expression on Junsu’s face, his cock rock hard against his jeans. He felt Junsu begging for more just by his actions alone and it made him smirk, “What do you want, Susu?” 

Junsu struggled to get the words out which made Yoochun pull off his cock to hear the answer. He wanted all of his hyungs and more. As he breathed out as steadily as he could, he whispered, “Please fuck me.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Yoochun inquired as he leaned forward, the member gripped firmly in his palm. 

“Please, please fuck me, both of you. Make me yours,” Junsu swallowed, his voice louder and more steady but it still wavered. 

Jaejoong and Yoochun exchanged a snicker and a smirk to which the former replied, “Mm, so eager. I suppose we could fulfill that wish.” Yoochun then shifted to untie the ropes around Junsu’s ankles, removed the jeans that were still there then pushed his legs more apart. He stripped himself of his remaining clothes and tossed them to the floor. Jaejoong also removed the last of his clothes and leaned over Junsu to speak in whispers to Yoochun.

Junsu estimated that they were deciding how to go about doing this so he waited patiently as the bed shifted around from their weight. He heard Jaejoong speak first, softly and tenderly, “Susu-yah, we’re going to put one of us underneath of you, okay? I’m going to lift you.” Junsu nodded. The strong arms of the eldest hyung came round his back from where he guessed would have been the front of him, meaning that someone was between his legs and was facing him. He identified the sturdy body of Yoochun slip under him, another set of hands supporting him as he was held upwards. He could always tell the difference between the two even though they had the same body type - Yoochun was a bit plushier while Jaejoong was lined with toned muscle from going to the gym a few times a week. It was a perfect balance with his own body which was curvy and soft but slightly muscular from the dances he performed. 

The two sets of hands lowered Junsu down onto Yoochun and Jaejoong spoke with slight concern once the position was set, “This is okay for you, Chunnie?” 

Yoochun examined his current state. Junsu was positioned with his middle back against his diaphragm so there wasn’t a lot of weight there and there was enough room to move around if he needed it. His hands landed below Junsu’s shoulder blades, supporting him there. With a nod and a smile, Yoochun looked up passed the shoulder in front of him to Jaejoong, “I’m comfortable.”

“Good,” Jaejoong smiled and observed the sight below him. Here laid two of his most precious friends and partners, open and ready to receive one another’s love. He wouldn’t replace this moment for anything. His body shifted so that he was between their two legs in which Junsu wrapped his one leg around his waist. His hands gripped Junsu’s hips to hold the position and he smirked, “Ready?”

Junsu couldn’t help but smile at their delicate movements that made him feel so safe in this moment with them. His hyungs really tried to take good care of him. With a small nod, he spoke with a certain softness that was only heard in the privacy of the bedroom and was meant only for them, “I’m always ready.”

There was a suspended moment before Junsu could feel wet fingers press against his entrance to prep him and they were quickly replaced with a head. Yoochun had shifted slightly below him to push his cock inside, filling Junsu slowly. A hiss seethed passed Junsu’s teeth from the pressure and he gripped onto each one of their arms while he adjusted. Naturally, they were patient while he took this time until he was completely filled by Yoochun. His head spun for a moment as the muscles relaxed against the length and he nodded once he was ready for him to move. 

Yoochun caught the cue and pulled back so that his cock almost slipped out before he pushed back in. He could feel the muscles tense around him momentarily and it made him moan in pleasure. “Ahh, how is it that you are always so tight? It drives me crazy…” he whispered against Junsu’s neck, the breath having created goosebumps there.

They went along like this for a while, moaning and panting, and then Yoochun suddenly stopped. Junsu paused to ask if there was something wrong, but then his question was answered as Jaejoong was now entering him. The head was pushed against his entrance for a second then it slipped inside and tears welled up instantly in Junsu’s eyes. The second cock spread him further then he had ever been spread and it burned all the way up his backside. 

“Ack!” Junsu gasped out, his hands clenched onto their arms again from the pressure. He could barely hear the sweet nothings from Jaejoong as he pushed his cock further and further inside. Yoochun rubbed his arm and placed kisses all along the crook of his neck to soothe him. Junsu’s body shook violently, barely able to support itself but he forced his legs to stand strong even though they felt as though they were on fire.

“Damnit, Junsu. You’re so hot.” Jaejoong breathed out slowly once he was in, his stomach clenching already from the feeling of being pressed against Yoochun’s thick member and enclosed inside their tight Junsu.

“Are you okay?” Yoochun asked from below Junsu as the latter vibrated above him. He used his arms to support him as Junsu attempted to settle down, his breaths deep. 

Junsu’s head continued to spin for a few minutes which made all the sounds around him sort of numb out. He focused on his breath, allowing it to calm him enough to speak. He heard Yoochun’s voice and he only nodded a little, “Y-Yea, I’m okay…”

Jaejoong looked down to his dongsaeng, his hands still gripped around his hips to help hold him up as he slowly began to settle down. “Are you comfortable enough for us to move?”

“Mm, yea.” Junsu spoke after another moment, his body finally adjusted to the two cocks inside of him. The two complied to his words and began to move, slowly at first but nonetheless, Junsu was a mess right from the start. He moaned all over the place, his voice loud enough to resonate against the walls. They picked up the pace, their pants becoming rougher and heavier against his skin and soon they were moaning too. 

Skin slapped against skin and Junsu knew for sure that he was going to be red and sore the next day. He held onto his partners arms tightly as heat began to pool in his centre but he knew they wouldn’t let him release first. 

Yoochun groaned against Junsu’s shoulder, his breath heavy and his words sloppy. The heat was too much and soon he was coming inside of Junsu, the semen sloshed against the other member and all the way to Junsu’s prostate. His body shook and his eyes squeezed shut as he gasped for air, “Ahhhhh!” 

Jaejoong shuddered at this, leaning over Junsu to kiss Yoochun as he rode out his orgasm. The release was warm against his own cock and it sent tingling sensations down his legs to his toes. As Yoochun began to fall limp, Jaejoong pulled from the kiss and pushed further inside of Junsu to gain more access to his swollen prostate. He received a gentle moan from Junsu and he thrusted against it, the desire to please his partner increasing as he moved.

“Hyung…ah! I’m so close…” Junsu whispered into the crook of Jaejoong’s neck as his body moved against the other’s, putting on a show for Yoochun below them. There was a pleased moan from both participants and Junsu knew he was on track. 

“Me too,” Jaejoong murmured and increased his pace, slamming the head of his member rapidly against the sweet spot. 

Junsu could see stars and he yelped from the pleasure, their bodies slapping against one another in an attempt to achieve their climax. He felt Jaejoong release inside of him and that was his cue to do the same. His seed launched from his centre, outwards onto Jaejoong’s chest and his own abdomen.

For a moment, the trio stayed in silence so that each participant could catch their breath. Sweat dripped off of Jaejoong’s forehead onto Junsu’s chest and trailed down to mix with the semen on his abdomen. Yoochun could see the shine of sweat against Junsu’s back and smiled proudly at their efforts as he slipped out of him. 

Jaejoong pulled off off Junsu, bringing him with him as he laid out on the bed between them to further catch his breath. He brought his arms around the other two to form a cuddle with them with Junsu on his right and Yoochun on his left. 

Junsu curled into the eldest, his breath steady now as he whispered against the salty skin he was pressed against, “That was the best reward yet.”

“I agree,” Yoochun chuckled tiredly into Jaejoong’s arm, his hand coming up to grab Junsu’s and intertwine their fingers on Jaejoong’s chest. “I love you both,” His eyes, half lidded, gazed at the two men he loved so dearly and instantly he felt contented enough to close them to sleep.

Junsu felt full and it created a special sort of happiness that only these two could give him. He knew that no matter what, his hyungs would keep him satisfied and safe, and this pleased him. A tired smile spread across his face as his eyes lulled with sleep, “I love you guys, too.” He whispered this as his eyes closed, his face nestled into Jaejoong’s neck as he drifted off to sleep only moments after.

A loving smile formed on Jaejoong’s lips as he watched Junsu settle into a sleeping state before he turned his eyes to Yoochun. “And I love you both. Goodnight,” he murmured proudly, his chin coming to rest on top of Yoochun’s head as he too fell into a dreamland of his own, his arms gripped around them in a loving embrace.


End file.
